Allie's life
by thelastvampirealive
Summary: Will Allie be a wolf girl or a vampire girl? Will Allie go with the Cullen's? read and find out. This story is kinda different from the books but i haven't gotten to the other parts but other people will be added to it


Allie Pov:

"Allie get up it's moving day." said my littlest sister Kate

I groaned "leave me alone." I say facing the wall

"Allie get up now." my mom said, and then suddenly the blanket was off me

I yelped "Ahhh, That's cold." I say going into a ball trying to keep warm

"You got 10 minutes to get up and get ready." She said

"Why do we have to move to Forks, Washington?" I ask her

"Because your father got a sheriff job there so we have to go with him." She said walking to the door

"Why do I have to go? Why can't I just stay here?" I ask her

"Because your not staying here and plus you don't have a job to keep rent, as for the other question because I said you have too." She said leaving my room

I scream into my pillow in frustration.

I heard my sister Megan come into my room. I heard her say "Haha." She said I threw something at her but unfortunately she dodged it "Damn I missed." I said mentally kicking myself.

I felt my phone going off, I checked the caller ID it was Josh my boyfriend soon to be ex boyfriend, I flip it open.

"Hey babe what's up?" I say into the phone

"When were you going to like tell me you were moving to Washington?" he asked me. I felt guilty for not telling him.

"I'm sorry baby, I was going to tell you last night but you seemed like busy so I didn't say it because well it probably would of ruined your night." I say biting my lip and walking to my closet to look for something to wear

"It wouldn't of ruined my night because at least you would of told me, I just wish you didn't have to go." I could hear the sadness in his voice

"I know, I wish I didn't have to either." I say picking a black tank top out of my closet

"Then don't go." He said hope in his voice

"I have too." I said picking a pare of black skinny jeans

"And why's that?" he asked me

"My mom said I have too, because I wouldn't be able to keep rent or something like that." I say getting my tank on

"Allie get your butt down here and get Coop in before you have to put his leash on him." My mom yelled from down stairs

"Come and live with me? I don't think my dad would mind he like's you." He said laughing

"I'd love that but I can't I want to be with my family." I said pouting to myself "Hey babe I have to go and get Coop from outside then get going, I'll call you when I get to the new house alright?" I say hoping he'll still talk to me

"Okay babe, I'll miss you every day I can't see or kiss you." He said making kissing noises threw the phone

"Aw okay babe, bye." I said hanging up "I'm coming." I say running down the stairs

"Took you long enough." Megan said making a face at me

"Oh shut up." I say hitting her shoulder

She hit me back but harder on the shoulder. I growl at her.

"No growling at the table." My dad says sternly at us

I snorted, and quickly ate my breakfast.

I let in Coop from the backyard got his leash on, and got him in the bed of my truck.

"Come on Allie we got to go." My dad said doing a hand motion for me to go faster

"I'm going god." I say rolling my eye's at him "You don't have to be all mean." I say smiling

"With you I have to be." He said doing a face like oh did I say that

"What's that supposed to mean?" I say looking at him

"Things." He says laughing and heading to the van

I hit his arm; I run to my truck and get in the driver side.

I leaned out the window and yelled at my dad "Liar, and hurry up already I'd like to get to the house before I turn 50." I say laughing

"Maybe I don't want to hurry up." He said putting his hand over his mouth

"Dork." I say turning my music up loud

"Hey can I ride with you?" asked Megan

"And why can't you go with mom, dad, and Kate?" I ask her

"Because they are just going to drive me insane." She said complaining

"Where's your truck?" I ask her frowning

"At the new house." She said giving me a face like she's desperate

"Real smooth." I said smiling at her in amusement

"Hey shut up." She said getting mad

"Fine get in." I say unlocking the door

She got in the passenger side door.

I turned the music up loud; I opened the window for Coop.

I waited for my dad to back up so I could drive out of the driveway, I honk the horn at him.

I revved the engine making it sound like a bull that's pissed off at something.

After like 3 or so hours of driving we finally got there. The house was like wow it was like beautiful.

"Finally." She said after I parked behind her Avalanche

"I think dad took the wrong way." I said smiling that we got here before them

"Why do you say that?" she asks me turning her body to the side so she's facing me

"Because he should have been here before us." I say getting out and looking at my sist'er truck

"You ruined it again? There's just so much I can do to it if you expect it to actually run like it's supposed too, what did you do to it?" I ask putting my hands on the back bumper

"I might have had fun with friends." She said looking away from me

"Like?" I ask looking at her angrily

"Mud boggling." She looked at me innocently

"You know how that can ruin the truck!" I say getting really mad knowing it's going to take me at least a week or less to fix it. "What is dad going to say when I tell him what you did?" I say looking her straight in the eyes

"Please don't tell him?" she said giving me the puppy dog eyes

"And why shouldn't I tell him?" I asked her

"Because you love me?" she said looking sad

"Who said I loved you?" I ask smiling to myself

"Now that's just mean right there." She said looking at me with a glare

I laughed "Come on let's go inside." I said letting Coop out of the back seat of my truck

He jumped out and took off running in the wood; he looked like he was chasing something.

"COOP!" I yelled after him. "Damn why did he do it this time?" I ask myself

"Come on let's go get him." Megan suggested

"Okay, bet I'm faster than you." I said smiling at Megan

"That's just bull right there!" she said puffing up like she's all big and bad

"Nope, it's the truth and nothing but the truth." I say laughing at her

She hit me on my shoulder. "Hey don't hit the big bad Demon Horse." I said laughing "It isn't nice and respect your elder's." I say looking at her and smiling

I phased into my form. I found Coop's scent easily, I followed it. I found him dead.

I roared in sorrow of his pacing.

I saw the wolf that killed him. I took off after it. I felt something going into my side, I looked behind me but it was too late to try and stay on my feet, I fell with the blow it took to my side.

I tried to get him off with my bucks and all that but it didn't work one bit. I turned my head to the side getting him on the shoulder I threw him into a tree. I stopped in my track waiting for him to get up and fight, but he didn't get up. I stood there breathing hard blood was trickling down my sides and neck where he bit me to take me down to the ground and most likely to kill me.

I used all my strength to just heave myself up off the ground.

I shook my head trying to keep myself on my feet and conscious, but I tripped on my clawed hooves.

I fell hard on my side and legs. I also tried to get back up but didn't succeed.

I just laid there conscious but out of it. I heard something to my right guessing it was the other one coming to finish me off. I welcomed it.

"Change shapes." Some one said to me

I did as I was told, I changed shapes.

I heard my name being called not too far away, I tried to move but couldn't.

"Don't get up." The person said

I felt hands go under me, I groaned when they lifted me off the ground. "That hurt." I said wincing at the pain

I heard my name being called by my dad.

"Put me down, they're looking for me." I said trying to get out of the persons arms

I felt his arm's grip me tighter around me. I tried to scream but couldn't my throat was too dry.

I gave up some time later thinking what's the use?.

"Rob." The guy says

"What?" he said looking at the guy then he noticed me in his arms

"OH MY GOD!" he said running to me "Baby girl it's dad are you alright?" he asks me

"Dad?" I said weakly

"What happened to you?" He asks me

Blood still starts to slowly drip off me.

"Get her into the house." My dad said to the guy

"Okay." He said

The boy laid me on the couch. I moaned when he put me on the couch.

I felt my shirt being ripped.

"No stop." I said trying to get up

"It's okay Allie I'm right here, they won't hurt you." My mom said

"Mommy?" I say reaching for her

"Yes it's me." She said taking my hand

"Mmmm." I say then the cold hit me hard

"Holly shit, what happened?" Megan said to mom

"Don't ask Megan, she'll probably tell us when she rests after we get her cleaned up." She said kissing my forehead "Is she going to be ok?" she asked the doctor

"What's exactly your name doc?" my dad asked

"It's Dr. Cullen." He said rubbing some alcohol on my scratches on my side's and neck

My dad had to hold me down with his body weight because it hurt so badly.

I woke up early in the mourning; I slowly get up to go down stairs to get something to drink.

"Hey you feeling okay?" Kate asked me

"Not really, but where's dad?" I ask her

"He's at the police station." She says getting something from the fridge

"What about mom?" I ask sitting on the kitchen table wishing that I could go out side

"I don't know." She says trying to remember just in case she some how remembered

"Do you want to come with me to the store to get gauze and stuff?" I ask heading for the stairs

"But your not supposed to go any where." She says coming upstairs with me

"Since when do I listen?" I ask

"I don't know." She says

"Exactly." I say laughing then I wince

"What wrong?" she says running to me and helping me

I laugh a little at my sister Kate

"Why are you laughing?" she asks me, she started looking at me oddly

I laughed amused at her faucal expression change.

"Because how fast you came to me when I winced." I say getting in my room with some help

"Well help me what should I wear?" I ask her "You're the fashion person in this family." I say smiling at her but it was true she is.

"True I am, I'm the only one that knows fashion, because you and Megan don't know anything about it." She says sticking out her tongue

"Just help me." I say getting impatient with her

"Alright, alright god bossy are we." She said going threw my closet

It was probably a about ten minutes later she finally found something that would hid my wounds.

"Finally, your slower than my grandma and she's 86." I say laughing, she threw my clothes at me "Touchy are we." I say shooing her out of my room so I could change clothes

She walks out of my room and closes the door behind her.

"Okay you can come in." I yell from inside my room

She comes in, she looked at me like she's in deep thoughts.

"You look okay I guess." She says looking at me one more time "Are we going now?" she asks me

"Yes Miss Impatient." I say getting my keys and walking out side to my truck

Kate gets in the passenger side while clicking the seat belt in.

"So do you want to stop some where to eat something first or shop then eat?" I ask her backing out but only to get blocked in. I sigh to myself, too bad I ain't going to stay in this house one more second.

I turn the steering wheel to the right I pass the volts wagon.

"Shop then eat." She says turning up the radio because of her favorite witch is Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy.

When we were at a red light I felt something going down my left side I put my hand on the spot and I see blood. Damn.

I take the turn and pull over.

"Kate can you drive?" I ask her feeling dizzy

"Yeah why?" she asks me concern written all over her face

"Because I'm bleeding again." I say to her clutching my side trying to stop the bleeding "You need to drive." I say getting out

"But.." she says

"No buts." I say opening her door

"Fine." She says getting out

"You drive home I'll run home." I say to her

"No, you won't make it." She says

"Yes I will." I say walking away from the truck, and then I saw that volts wagon I collapsed to the ground

Two Months Later

I get to my first day of school "I'm so nervous right now." I say to Megan

"You'll be fine, let's go to the attendance office." She says going in the door

"Hello, umm I'm Megan Smith and this is my sister Allie." She says to the woman that was behind the desk

"Here you ladies go." She says giving us are schedules

"What classes do you have with me?" I ask Megan, then the next thing I know I bumped into some one I look up "I'm so sorry, I so didn't mean too bump into you." I say blushing

"It's ok." he says looking at me

"Are you sure it's ok?" I ask him

"Yeah, do you need help with finding your classes?" he asks me "Umm yeah I do, do you know where the gym is?" I ask him

"Do you have it with Mr. S?" he asks me

"Yeah." I say giving him my paper schedule

He look's at it "You actually have that period with me, and it's our first hour." he says to me "Follow me." he says walking down the hall

"See ya Megz." I say shrugging

"Yeah see ya." she says giving me a glare

We were walking down the hall to the gym room when I asked "What's your name?" I ask him curious as to what his name it

"It's Edward." he says to me smiling

"Why are you smiling? Do I look odd? I knew I shouldn't of worn this." I say this mentally kicking myself

"I just am nothing to it, and you don't look odd at all. Your fine." he says taking a right

I follow "So what grade are you in?" I ask him looking at the floor

"I'm a sophomore." He says looking at me, I shift my back pack it was rubbing on my scratches on my sides they weren't quite healed all the way

"Are you alright?" he asks me concern all over his face

"I just got some really bad scratches on my side's and my backpack is rubbing on them so it's uncomfortable." I say shifting it again I sight to myself

Then suddenly felt it lifted off my shoulder's "What are you doing?" I ask him

"I'm holding it for you." He says putting it on one of his shoulder's

"Really you don't have to do that for me, I don't want you holding my things." I say trying to get it back from him but was not successful

"And whys that?" he asks me raising a eyebrow at me

"Because it feels like I have a slave or something." I say looking at my hands

"It's alright I don't mind." he said leaning down, his face was inches from mine

I also lean forward; I kiss him softly on the lips.

Edward Pov:

I kissed her back putting my hand in her silky hair.

"Hey Edward?" I heard Alice say

"What?" he said looking angry

"You're going to be late to class." Alice said to him while looking at me smiling

"Alice I won't be late just go away." he says looking at me, I smile "We should be going." I say walking away

"Look what you did Alice." he says waving his hands in the air in frustration

"I didn't do anything." she says walking beside Edward

"Yes you did." he says giving a stern look at her.

"I was helping you kind of, ya know you really shouldn't kiss your soul mate right away Edward." She says smiling at her self

"WHAT?" he says basically shouting at her

"She's your soul mate, and you should be happy." She says turning a corner

"And why should I be happy?" he asks her curious

"Because I saw you guys happy together." She says leaving him

**(if any body has any opinions on how the story should go after this please give me idea's) **


End file.
